User talk:South Kaioshin Daniel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Piccolo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 00:20, April 15, 2011 Hey there thx for coming to my Wiki! Supremegogeta 20:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Good because all the ppl i made admins are inactive. Supremegogeta 21:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i can't right now i am really busy with this Wiki another Wiki that i am Admin of and i got stuff to do in real life. So like i said sorry but i can't right now. Supremegogeta 21:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Coding Hello SouthKaioshinDaniel, please go to my blog and vote for which colors you want.The vote is over on sunday so please vote for your favorite colors, and click on the link to see even more colors! 16:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Well we had to have talked after than because you didn't join until April 15,2011 lol but yea i remeber talking to you why did you leave? Supremegogeta 06:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea dude you can help fix and finish the real Dragon Ball pages we have or you can post some Team Four Star pages. Supremegogeta 06:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I dont think so but whats up?. Soilder5679 06:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man that sounds awesome! well i gtg ttyl! Supremegogeta 07:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Hello. Thank you for giving your opinions on my story thus far. The What if section is that Goku dies. I have not gotten up to that part yet. I better put that in, but I don't want to spoil it, so I don't know. It says to be continued at the bottom, trust me, it will change. But Thanks for your opinions on how to make it better. Please respond. 19:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my story is not going to go in that direction, but thanks for the feedback. I want this story to be if King Piccolo took over the world again. How would the world be like, and what would happen when Raditz shows up with a dead Goku? That's its purpose. 20:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) The first big change will be the very next part which I'm changing right now. Check it in 20 minutes. 20:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi again. Can I ask a question? Since you like that Kai you have in your profile, do you like Fat Buu, since he took his looks and personality when Kid Buu absorbed him? My Fan Fiction has been updated. 21:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah that's cool. I was wondering. 21:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) WWTBAM Please do not comment as you are not playing the game, you are part of the lifelines and that is all. Unless he asks you, please do not leave a comment. 21:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok i deleted it. Supremegogeta 20:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC)